1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a program transfer between an image forming apparatus and a host computer to manage the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, methods whereby a copying apparatus and a host computer at a remote location are connected by a telephone line and various data is transmitted to the host computer and the host computer manages the number of copy sheets and the like have been disclosed in, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,834, 5,077,582, and 5,084,875, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 869,185, 869,182, 868,865, 868,342, and 870,664, and the like.
In the above conventional examples, however, since only data is transmitted and received in the communication with the outside, there are problems such that only the management information such as number of copy sheets, size of copy sheet, and the like of the image forming apparatus can be transmitted to the outside and the like.
On the other hand, if the image forming apparatus side has programs which are not necessary for the ordinary operations of the image forming apparatus, there are inconveniences such that the capacity of a program memory on the image forming apparatus side increases and the processes when the program is changed also become complicated.